A major challenge in translating basic research discoveries into medical solutions is the difficulty in fostering multidisciplinary research strategies that integrate knowledge from disparate disciplines. This challenge is heightened at research institutions lacking affiliated medical schools and/or clinical research centers. The long-term goals of the proposal are to: (1) establish a COBRE at UNH that integrates bioengineering and biomedical science research; (2) significantly increase the number of externally funded research projects relevant to the missions of NIH; and (3) create a biomedical research environment that enables scientists to work collaboratively on multidisciplinary research projects that advance translational medicine. The objective of the Research Core is to address these goals by engaging new technologies and perspectives for translating basic research knowledge into solutions and enhancing opportunities for multidisciplinary research. It is our contention that reducing the barriers to adopting novel technologies and perspectives will increase the productivity and impact of the research programs for CIBBR investigators. The Research Core will provide the infrastructure, expertise, and support necessary for enabling the multidisciplinary research programs envisioned by CIBBR. The specific aims of the Research Core are to: Aim 1. Acquire state-of-the-art instrumentation within an established university core facility that encourages multidisciplinary collaborations and perspectives and sustainability of research infrastructure. Successful research requires cost-effective, state-of-the-art instrumentation operated under an effective, sustainable management plan to help ensure accurate results to cutting edge hypotheses. To enable the research proposed by the five CIBBR early stage investigators, we will acquire a confocal microscope and an X-ray photoelectron spectrometer. These acquisitions will leverage substantial University investments and will have a major, positive impact on the overall institutional research climate. Aim 2. Provide intentionally designed programs to encourage communication of research, acquisition of new multidisciplinary techniques and perspectives, and nurture future clinical and commercialization collaborations with regional partners. We will focus efforts on four specific opportunities: (a) promote development of multidisciplinary research perspectives by establishing ?super- group? research meetings; (b) sponsor instrumentation workshops; (c) establish a university-wide seminar series on the topic of engineered advances in healthcare in conjunction with field trips to clinical sites or healthcare companies; and (d) refine and evolve the thematic focus of the CIBBR at annual research retreats. Having the capacity to support multidisciplinary and translational perspectives for CIBBR faculty will improve the participation of basic biomedical and bioengineering research programs at UNH in translational endeavors to advance diagnosis and treatment of human diseases.